Last Night I had the strangest dream
by Strange Music
Summary: Sometimes you lead your life...and sometimes life leads you... Danger! Slash


Last warning. If a relationship between two man is not you cup of coffee  
you should better turn around now.  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the following Charackters belong to me  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I guess the mainreasons why this story was written, was a case of   
"if you can't find it - write it"and a very slashy episode.  
  
For those who don't know the episode a short summary (If you have   
seen the episode and remember other Lines...I am working with the   
translated German Lines)  
  
Joey is snoring loud enough to keep Chandler from sleeping   
In the Cafe the following conversation follows  
  
Monika: I had a friend who would turn me over when I started to snore  
  
Joey: ohhh (with a definite expression of what he understood   
about being "turned over")  
  
Monika: Not what you think!  
  
Joey: ooo (he turns to Chandler) Why don't you turn me around when I   
start to snore.  
  
Later  
  
Chandler turns Joey around...however quickly sees that he is a littlebit   
*underdressed*  
  
In the end Joey gets a blue plastic piece in his mouth to stop his snoring  
  
Till then the episode  
  
And now to the show  
  
Have fun  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(Last Night I Had the) Strangest Dream   
by   
Strange Music-;  
  
*He did it again.* Chandler thought desperately, as he looked at the   
clock. 3:00 till 6:00 as every time. An insane smile crept up his lips.   
At least he was punctually.  
  
Three o'clock and he started again.  
  
Snoring like the walls could cave in.  
  
And certainly might, if he didn't stop him soon.  
  
Sure it wasn't Joey's fault, that he seemed to be the only guy that was even   
able to snore with that *thing* in his mouth. Maybe he should really go to   
him and turn him over.  
  
He closed his eyes, biting down the image that appeared in his head at that   
thought...just turning him over, not anything else.  
  
Well his state of undress, the last time he had turned him around, certainly   
hadn't helped.  
  
At Joey's surprised question about the amount of hot water that had greeted   
him that morning he had simply replied, that he had had to wake up quickly.  
  
And Joey had believed him.  
  
Shaking his head, Chandler had to admit however, that Joey would even   
believe him the boldest lie. He could have told him, that he had reheated   
the Boiler with the help of a Flashlight and he would have believed him.  
  
Chandler could almost see him, standing there with his wide-eyed gaze.   
Looking at him with what might be......  
  
NOOO don't go there.  
  
Another snore.  
  
He had to do something...anything.  
  
So maybe if walked over there and knocked.  
  
It had worked one time.  
  
It might work again.  
  
*******************************************  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
I *had* worked *one* time.  
  
Joey, still sleeping peacefully in front of him hadn't even recognized any   
of his efforts.  
  
That was certainly enough...so what was he supposed to do.....he had   
a job...he couldn't go around on tiptoes trying to stop his mates snoring   
without waking him. Chandler knew that he simply had to get sleep soon.  
  
Reaching his hands forward he bowed over the bed to shake Joey awaken.   
Unfortunately the same choose exactly this moment to roll over in his sleep,   
turning his face directly at Chandler. A smile, as only someone like Joey   
could wear. Contempt and happy....and despite his slight beard stubble he   
didn't even look old enough to shave. The smile even widened as he snuggled   
his face into the cushion.  
  
*What kind of monster am I* Chandler thought as he looked down and then left   
the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
2 Days later, Chandler knew what kind of monster he was...or would be if   
Joey would start snoring again. Little sleep would do that to a man. He   
looked at the clock 2:55. So he had a goal, but he had neither way nor means   
yet.  
  
No, he had, he reminded himself. This time he would wake him up. This time   
he would stay hard.. *Banish that thought.. banish that thought*  
  
************************************************  
  
Despite his resolution he had once again tried to wake him up with knocking   
on his door, wall and any other thing available...and once again nothing had   
worked.  
  
Now bending slowly over the sleeper he tried to gently shake his shoulders.   
The only result was that Joey rolled even further way from him. Almost to   
the other end of the bed and Chandler had to start bending forward to reach   
him.  
  
Waiting for result, he had expected anything, from a protest, to an insult   
to an sleepy question what was going on? However, what he hadn't expected,   
was the hand that slowly draw him down to the bed...whispering a sleepy   
command for him to *go to sleep* and then pillowing his head on his   
shoulder.  
  
It was Heaven...  
  
It was Hell...  
  
Angel and Devil were both fighting for their respectable right in his head,   
Although the angel was sitting on his shoulder.. and the Devil was sitting a   
bit lower. Fork already extended.  
  
The more time he spend thinking.. the more time Joey used to almost   
completely cover him.  
  
It was like standing in an ice-cream Pallor with free ice-cream. All this   
was his to take....but he was sure that he would regret it the next morning.  
  
*No* he had to think of something.  
  
Maybe if he would be really careful, he might be able to get away before   
Joey would recognize.  
  
Slowly he started. First the right foot untangled from   
Joey's. Then his right arm slowly out of Joey's steel grip and....  
  
He hadn't even managed to get away more than a few inches before Joey   
once more had him.  
  
This was getting more and more absurd.  
  
*Maybe you just should* the little forkguy from down-under insisted. "Oh   
just *shut* the hell up".  
  
He hadn't meant to say it out aloud.  
  
Yes...he was *sure* that he hadn't meant to say it out aloud. But that's   
just was what happens to a guy, when 90% of his brain, had taken on Southern   
vacation.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
Two sleepy and rather confused eyes, looked up at him, from a head that was   
still pillowed on his chest. And for the sake of his life, he couldn't think   
of any excuse. Even knowing that this was Joey, the guy that would believe   
him if he would tell him, that he had mistaken the bed.  
  
"You were snoring" he offered, not even really knowing himself what he was   
explaining with that.  
  
"Any you were coming to turn me over?" the gaze looked...hopeful?. No, it   
was late. All that he looked was sleepy.  
  
"No Joey I was definitely *not* coming to turn you over" he explained as he   
started to untangle himself once more.  
  
"Oh.." he stopped cold when he heard the disappointment in Joey's voice.   
Surely he couldn't.  
  
"This is no time for joking Joey. I am tired now go back to sleep"  
  
"Okay...goodnight Chandler". Was he sulking? He sounded like it.  
  
He tried to ask the rational part of his brain, finding that it had still   
deserted him as penalty for not leaving the bed sooner.  
  
"Look Joey...you don't know what you are asking for"...*oh boy didn't you   
know what you are asking for* Keep that thought down....but it was too late.   
Italy was back.  
  
"I though that maybe you could sleep with me so that I wouldn't snore   
anymore."  
  
"Sure as if I were your mother. What next. Shall I kiss and make it better"  
  
There was nothing that could him prepared for the reaction or the sonny   
white teethed smile that greeted him through the darkness.  
  
"That would make it better"  
  
"Joey.. I was being sarcastic"...another disappointed silence. "Surly you   
wouldn't..."  
  
"I love you Chandler"  
  
When he had decided to sit down he didn't know, only the he suddenly   
found himself sitting there.  
  
"You WHAT?" he shouted disbelieving  
  
There was this concentrated look on Joey's face as he laid the finger on   
his lips "Shhhh.. you are loud enough to wake the house up."  
  
"You can't love me Joey...you *are* not *gay*"  
  
"Why can't I be gay?"  
  
Double-take of breath was the only thing that kept him from stopping   
breathing altogether. "You mean to tell me that you are homosexual..."  
  
"Ohh.. you mean gay.. I though you meant gay.. as in."  
  
"Stop it!" he held a hand up. The snap of Joey's mouth was almost audible.   
"You say that you love me.. is that correct."  
  
"Yes." Said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"And you haven't said a *word* in the last few years."  
  
Silence followed. "I am waiting Joey"  
  
"Well I didn't think you would be really happy about it.. especially after   
your reaction when they thought you where gay at work". This made even sense   
in non-Joey Logic.  
  
"But what about Cally" Joey certainly kept his fair share of women.  
  
"She was nice. I really liked being with her"  
  
"And Jenna"  
  
"She was great...did you know that she could drink the milk through"  
  
"I don't want to know Joey"  
  
Think..think..think.  
  
"So you are saying that if I would step into your bed right now and kiss   
you.. you would do nothing against it"  
  
"No..."  
  
"HA!.....I knew"  
  
"Chandler....I mean I would certainly not do *nothing*."  
  
There was a soft sound as the rational part of his brain declared his   
quitting of Job and packed up his suitcases. But nothing else as he leaned   
over   
to the bed.  
  
Closing his eyes as for the first time his dream came true.  
  
Soft lips closing up to his own, he felt a hand slowly make his way up to   
his neck. Trying to sound not too disappointed when he felt air return   
between them.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Yes?" he couldn't believe how dazed he sounded after only one kiss.  
  
"Are you using Banana Lipgloss?"  
  
With a growl Chandler threw him back on the bed not even bothering with an   
answer.  
  
And moments later even Joey's ever-questioning mouth was silent.  
  
At least with questions.  
  
*****************************************  
  
5:30  
  
Chandler looked at the clock. Joey still sound asleep in his arms  
  
Could it really have been so easy? Sure they still had to tell the others.   
But that shouldn't be a real problem. Beside Ross who might be acting a bit   
suspicious around them for some time.  
  
Yes it could be easy.  
  
Snuggling back into his lovers arms, he felt himself slip into sleep again.  
  
And the last thing before he passed over the border was, that beside all   
that, he also *finally* he had found a way to stop his snoring.  
  
The End  
  
********************************************************  
  
So  
  
I really hope you liked it at least a bit.  
  
And I would appreciate any kind of CCC (Comments Complains Correction) that   
you have.  
  
But please wait with flames till the weekend......Then I am playing my elf   
at the Roleplaying game and then I can use the firepower ;)  
  
Best Wishes   
Karin  



End file.
